itsmthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp
The Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp (also known as the Lizard Man of Lee County) is a reptilian humanoid cryptid which is said to inhabit areas of swampland in and around Lee County, South Carolina along with the sewers and abandoned subways in towns near the swamp. The Lizard Man is described as being 7 feet (2.1 m) tall, bipedal, and well built, covered in dark hair with scaly lizard like skin on hands, feet and face. It is said to have three toes on each foot and three fingers on each arm, which witnesses say measure 6 feet in length and 2 feet in width. The creature has an incredible degree of strength, more than capable of ripping into a car. It might have a tail with six spikes. The first reported sighting of the creature was made by Christopher Davis, a 17 year old local, who said he encountered the creature while driving home from work at 2 AM on June 29, 1988. According to his account, Davis stopped on a road bordering Scape Ore Swamp in order to change a tire which had blown out. When he was finishing up he reported having heard a thumping noise from behind him and having turned around to see the creature running towards him. Davis said the creature tried to grab at the car and then jumped on its roof as he tried to escape, clinging on to it as Davis swerved from side to side in an effort to throw it off. After he returned home, Davis' side-view-mirror was found to be badly damaged, and scratch marks were found on the car's roof, though there was no other physical evidence of his encounter. : "I looked back and saw something running across the field towards me. It was about 25 yards away and I saw red eyes glowing. I ran into the car and as I locked it, the thing grabbed the door handle. I could see him from the neck down – the three big fingers, long black nails and green rough skin. It was strong and angry. I looked in my mirror and saw a blur of green running. I could see his toes and then he jumped on the roof of my car. I thought I heard a grunt and then I could see his fingers through the front windshield, where they curled around on the roof. I sped up and swerved to shake the creature off." In the month that followed the Davis sighting there were several further reports of a large lizard like creature, and of unusual scratches and bite marks found on cars parked close to the swamp. Most of these are said to have occurred within a 3 mile (5 km) radius of the swamps of Bishopville. At the time, local law enforcement officials reacted to reports of the Lizard Man with a mixture of concern and skepticism, stating that a sufficient number of sightings had been made by apparently reliable people for them to believe that something tangible was being seen, but also that it was more likely to be a bear than a Lizard Man. Two weeks after the Davis sighting the sheriff's department made several plaster casts of what appeared to be three-toed footprints – measuring some 14 inches (36 cm) in length – but decided against sending them on to the FBI for further analysis after biologists advised them that they were unclassifiable. According to South Carolina Marine Resources Department spokesperson Johnny Evans the tracks neither matched, nor could be mistaken for, the footprints of any recorded animal. Evans also dismissed the possibility that they could have been made by some form of mutated creature. The sightings attracted tourists interested in seeing the creature and hunters interested in tracking it, and nearby radio station WCOS offered a $1 million reward to anybody who could capture the creature alive.However, reports of the creature began to decline at the end of the summer with the last credible sighting of the year being reported in July. On August 5 Kenneth Orr, an airman stationed at Shaw Air Force Base, filed a report with the police saying that he had encountered the Lizard Man on highway 15, and that he had shot and wounded it. He presented several scales and a small quantity of blood as evidence. Orr recanted this account two days later when he was arraigned for unlawfully carrying a pistol, and the misdemeanor offense of filing a false police report. According to Orr, he had invented the sighting in order to keep stories about the Lizard Man in circulation. In July 2005, the Lizard Man "reappeared" in television promotions for the South Carolina Education Lottery. In October 2005, a woman in Newberry, South Carolina reported to the police that she had seen two creatures resembling the Lizard Man outside her home. The responding officer, Michael Kennedy, apparently amused, told the woman that the creatures "just like to check on humans from time to time." In February 2008, a couple in Bishopville, South Carolina, Bob and Dixie Rawson, reported strange damage to their vehicle, traces of blood, and the disappearance of some of their cats. Based on how the damage looks, some have claimed that this is the "return" of the Lizard Man. The blood traces from the Rawsons' vehicle were sent to a Veterinary lab in California and were found to be from a domestic dog. Lee County Sheriff E.J. Melvin believes it was a coyote or wolf. Soon after the incident at the Rawsons' home, Lee County Sheriff E.J. Melvin discovered a dead cow and a dead coyote in a field next to the Rawsons' home. Interviews with Lizard Man spotters can be seen on History.com's MonsterQuest Videos/Cold Cases page. That same episode showed that three hundred pounds of torque would have to have been exerted by the alleged dog to cause that much damage to the Rawsons' car fender, making it highly unlikely that the damage could have been inflicted by a stray canine (not without losing a considerable amount of teeth). In 2010 on the TV program Destination Truth, Josh Gates and his team found Lizard Man footprints in the swampland which they determined to be a hoax, and concluded the creature was fabricated. As Destination Truth noted, the Lizard Man has become the focus of extensive local merchandising. The Lee County Chamber of Commerce hosts a Lizard Man 5k run and sells "Lizard Man" shirts and a "Lizard Patrol" shirt. In 2011, a couple reported that their car had been mauled by something tall. Former Lee County Sheriff stated that the damage on the car looks much like the damage from earlier incidents. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of North America Category:Swamp Monsters Category:Reptile Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:Carnivore Category:Bipedal Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Goblins Category:Fairies Category:Aliens